Sonic Boom Adventures Trilogy (1: Rise of Lyric)
by TwilightLink0223
Summary: Sonic and the crew are living happily in their comfortable homes. Having defeated Eggman so many times it didn't seem like a threat anymore. But when Sonic learns of his true past, he goes in search of another, and learns that he is the one of the two things that is required to stop an evil force that is strong enough to wipe out the entire existence!


Sonic Boom

Adventures Trilogy (#1): Rise of Lyric

Summary:

Sonic and the crew are living happily in their comfortable homes. Having defeated Eggman so many times it didn't seem like a threat anymore. But when Sonic learns of his true past, he goes in search of another, and learns that he is the one of the two things that is required to stop an evil force that is strong enough to wipe out the entire existence!

**A/N: This trilogy is a brand new story for the Sonic Boom characters, it may have some references from the upcoming games, or the TV show, but it is NOT a novelisation of the games. It is a BRAND NEW story. So yeah, hopefully most of you people will enjoy this Fanfiction. **

_"Some say to be forgotten is worse than death itself." _–Final Fantasy IX

_Chapter One: Missing_

"I am pleased to welcome the Sonic Eliminator!" Eggman shouted at the top of his lungs. Which wasn't necessary at all, since Sonic and the rest of the team were only ten feet away from him.

They all covered their ears. While Knuckles was shouting, "Stop SHOUTING!"

But Eggman was quick to think of a lousy comeback, "Why don't you stop shouting?! Sonic Eliminator GO!"

_The 'Sonic Eliminator' looks like a bunch of trash cans put together but was polished with….shoe polisher? Man that Egghead was weird with his inventions and the way he makes them. _Sonic thought in his head. _That Egghead needs to learn a lesson…_

"Man…Egghead! Stop with the false advertising. First Burnbot and now the 'Sonic Eliminator'? Really, Egghead it can barely move!" Sonic exclaimed. "And what did you use to make it huh? Trashcans with shoe polisher?"

Eggman looked down at the buttons thinking hard for a good comeback. But didn't succeed.

"That's what I thought." Sonic said as he shook his head. "You need to learn a lesson!"

Sonic ran full speed at the 'Sonic Eliminator' and performed a basic homing attack.

That was all that was needed for the doctor's 'evil' robot to be destroyed. "Seriously Egghead?" Sonic started, "That was it? It wasn't even a challenge!"

The others looked at the easy defeat and laughed hysterically at the failed invention.

But Eggman wasn't amused at all, he was angry…

"I'll be back!" He said as he flew away in his egg carrier.

Amy was the first one of them to recover from the hysterical laughing. She went up towards Sonic and exclaimed, "Give me a hug!"

Sonic, instead of hugging her, held up his hand and swatted her away.

To sonic she was annoying, well…not as annoying as Doctor Egghead, but she would definitely come in second place, after Eggman.

Two hours later –

Sonic was sitting on the couch waiting for Tails to finish the hotdogs that Sonic loved a lot.

"Hey Tails," He started, "do you think that we'll ever get another actually exciting adventure to go on? I mean, we haven't gone on one in years!"

Tails soon brought the hotdogs to Sonic and replied to his question. "I don't know." Was his answer.

Sonic got up and thanked tails for the delicious hotdog and ran off in search of Knuckles and tried his best to avoid Amy, if possible that was. Amy always was where you least expected it, and whenever you expect it and go through a different route to get to where you were going she would be there too. She technically everywhere.

While Sonic was running around the little village he and his friends had created in the past ten years. They all met coincidentally when Sonic was only nine years old, while Amy was ten, Knuckles was thirteen years old and Tails, just like Sonic was also nine years old.

_(Flashback?)_

_A blue light shone in his eyes. "Yes! YES! Come my creation! You will be the best of the best, you will help me rule the entire planet…then the galaxy!"_

_Sonic shook his head. _

_He did not want to be a bad person, created for bad things. He wanted to be a hero, someone that helped people in need of help. Not someone who wanted to rule the world._

_ "WHAT!?" The thing didn't understand why Sonic was like that. "I AM YOUR CREATOR! I GAVE YOU THE POWER OF SPEED AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME?" The thing really couldn't believe what was happening, "YOU WILL FOLLOW MY EVER COMMAND. YOU WILL FOLLOW ME! YOU WILL FOLLOW MY MASTER!"_

_ Sonic yet again shook his head._

_ The thing looked outraged. "If you will not listen to me," The thing started with an annoyed voice, "I will force you to! And if you do not obey, I will create a new tool for destruction and destroy you!"_

_The thing's hands changed into the shape of a Sonic Cannon and it fired that Sonic._

_ Sonic didn't move, he just stood there as the Sonic Cannon charged up and fired. _

_Sonic could feel all of his muscles tense up and a huge wave of pain enveloped him and soon his world was turned into nothingness._

_(End of Flashback?)_

Sonic soon came back to reality and shook his head, "No…was that, no it can't be, I was…" Sonic soon started to remember his horrid past.

He used to believe that in the past, he was just an orphan looking for a home, but now…Sonic realized the truth behind the past, and if that monster that tried to destroy him really did make another thing like Sonic… _I will go look for that creation and see if I can help it. _Was one of Sonic's last thoughts before he sat on the sandy beach and looked into the sun.

When: 19 Years Ago

Location: Unknown

Identity: Unknown….

"Yes! YES! My new creation!" An unknown voice said out of the darkness of the Evil Forest.  
>The Evil Forest was a place brave adventurers never made it out of, at least not alive. That was why it was called the Evil Forest. Before that, before anyone realized that it was such a dangerous place, it had been given a nice name, the Tropical Jungle.<p>

The unknown person, or thing's creation was a success, at least the person, or thing thought it was.

As soon as the creation stepped out of the capsule that was keeping it imprisoned.

"YES! I've created…." The unknown thing waited until it could finally see his creation, "A…..Badger? NO!" The unknown thing yelled in frustration. "No matter, this is only the second of my creations….I will create a MUCH better one, one that has laser eyes…and can make me free ham….EVIL HAM! Bwahahaha!"

The badger opened her eyes, and looked around the place. The only thing she could make out was that the place she was in, was a forest, and a dark and smelly one at that.

When she was looking around the room, she saw something in the bushes walking away slowly.

She ran after the figure that was walking away.

When she was so close the figure stopped and spoke to her, it said: "You are a failed creation, your existence was a failure…you were never meant to exist…" The figure's voice was cool and raspy. The badger swore she could see green scales on the figure but shook the thought away.

The figure suddenly disappeared shortly after the badger looked down at the cruel words.

She tried to process the words that the figure had just said to her. _'You are a failed creation, your existence was a failure…you were never meant to exist…' _

She was left with so many unanswered questions, what was she created for, _why_ was she created? Who was she? Why wasn't she ever meant to exist? Last but definitely not least, when she was in the process of being created she remembered that her mind was going insane, until for some reason, a blue hedgehog appeared out of nowhere, running at the speed of sound chased all those evil and insane thoughts away…Why was that blue hedgehog there?

She walked and walked until she could see the light for the first time. She sat down and held her knees to her chest and looked towards the sun.

_If only there was someone out there that was just like me, _she thought, _but what did that thing mean when it said that I was its second creation? Is there really someone out there that is just like me…? _

When: Present

Location: Beach/Village

Identity: Sonic the Hedgehog

Sonic awoke the next morning, thinking about his past. What had happened to him after he became unconscious? Well, he didn't know, so he decided to stop thinking about it.

He headed back to the hut where the others were wondering where he was all of last night-since sundown at least. "Where were you Sonic!? We were all SO worried about you!" Amy asked, obviously frustrated for some reason.

"At the beach." Sonic answered simply.

"AT THE BEACH!" Amy started, "YOU HATE WATER!"

"Yeah, I thought you hated the beach," Tails added to what Amy had just said.

Sonic soon answered groggily, "I don't care right now guys,"

The sound of a propeller soon arose as the gang turned towards the noise only to see the doctor carrying his latest 'invention' with his giant magnet thingy.

"Well, Sonic, you should….care." Eggman managed to say through all the racket of him trying to lift his heavy invention.

Eggman was really struggling to keep the egg carrier still while he gave his speech. "This new robot was created by none other than the evil genius, Doctor Eggman."

"Egghead." Sonic interrupted.

"Eggman! You know its Doctor Eggman, you're just trying to ignore me! Now…where was I?"

Sonic answered in an impersonation of Doctor Eggman, "This new robot was created by none other than the evil genius, Doctor Egghead!"

Eggman was starting to get really annoyed at the blue hedgehog. "Shut up!" He yelled at Sonic, with annoyance in his voice. "As I was saying…"

"This new robot was created by none other than the evil genius, Doctor Egghead…" Sonic laughed.

"LET ME FINISH!"

Sonic was starting to calm down but then when Doctor Eggman said those three words in his 'annoyed' tone, Sonic lost it again and was rolling hard on the ground.

"You make me laugh Egghead!" Sonic said as he was rolling onto the ground.

The others were looking at Eggman's obviously annoyed figure, to Sonic rolling on the ground laughing hysterically.

But soon afterwards Eggman got super annoyed at Sonic. "My new invention-" Eggman yet again got interrupted by sonic, but this time it was by his laughter. "My new-" Sonic yet again laughed hysterically for no apparent reason and continued to roll on the ground trying very little to hold back all his laughter. Eggman was now really, _really_ annoyed at Sonic and this time he tried to finish his speech as quickly as possible. "MynewinventionisthePinchatron9000" Eggman finally achieved his goal, to finish his speech without getting interrupted.

But unfortunately for him Knuckles asked him, "WHAT?"

Eggman was super angry and ran around the entire island shouting the words: "My new invention is the Pinchatron9000!" At the top of his lungs. And his lungs nearly burst of exhaustion.

Knuckles, Tails and Amy all heard it but when Sonic finally controlled his laughter, he asked, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

And the day went on like that until sundown. That was when Doctor Eggman had it and went back to his lair. Without being able to show Sonic and the gang his new invention.

Sonic awoke the next morning after having an unsettling night on the beach thinking about the horrible past that he had.

Then he had remembered that the thing had said that he would create a new and better creation, and if it turned out like he did, he would help it live an amazing life like he had with the team in the little village.

Sonic wished that his life wasn't so complicated.

Even though he had just experienced his _true_ past, he was still left with a lot of unanswered questions that could only be answered by his creator.

Before he somehow remembered his past, he had had the time of his life with the rest of the gang, but then those memories came, but why did it only come then? Why then of all times? Why not earlier? All those questions started popping into Sonic's mind, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Some say to be forgotten is worse than death itself." Sonic told himself.

_What if he or she thinks that they have been forgotten? I cannot let that happen. _Sonic thought.

Sonic rushed towards his hut to tell his roommate Tails about the situation.

When he arrived at the hut-which only took less than a second, Tails was nowhere to be found.

Sonic then slowly went towards Knuckles' hut to see if he was there by any chance. But he was nowhere to be found either…the situation was getting really weird.

After about a whole five minutes of arguing with himself about checking to see if Amy was there by any chance he decided to go check her hut. But just like the others, she wasn't there either…

_What could have happened to them? I better see if Doctor Egghead knows._ Sonic thought to himself yet again.

Two seconds later Sonic was standing outside Eggman's base ready to ask him a few questions.

Sonic walked towards the entrance and saw…a doorbell?

_What evil scientist in their right mind puts a doorbell on their entrance…then again that egghead doesn't really have a brain…_

It took another ten minutes of boredom waiting for Eggman to open the front door.

"Oh! Sonic!" Eggman exclaimed. "What brings you here to my lair?"

Sonic asked, "What have you done to my friends?"

Eggman was surprised at what Sonic had to say, "WHAT!? I don't have them!"  
>"Move aside…let me see." It took less than three seconds for Sonic to finish searching the place. It was mostly thanks to the little pamphlets that Eggman had made. It had a map of everything in the lair.<p>

"Okay, bye." Sonic ended the search and ran off.

After two minutes of searching the entire island, Sonic gave up. And if you're wondering why he gave up so quickly, well…Sonic is supersonic fast and looking for people is a piece of cake for him. Sonic wondered where they could have gotten to.

When: Present

Location: Evil Forest

Identity: Sticks the Badger

Nineteen years after creation –

Sticks the Badger woke up from the uncomfortable sleep she was having.

She had to sleep on the rock hard ground, and her dreams weren't good ones, they were nightmares from the past. The dreams always ended off with the blue hedgehog chasing away the nightmares.

It had been nineteen years since she was created. And everywhere she looked, she had no luck finding anyone that seemed like they were created by the thing she was created. And it had been two and a half months since she actually communicated with others.

Sticks was lonely, she felt lonely. _Only if I could find that other creation._ She thought to herself

No matter what she did, she just couldn't find that blue hedgehog. But maybe, just maybe one day, the blue hedgehog would find her…


End file.
